Broken Porcelain and Open Hearts
by HakunahMatata
Summary: Kurt is homeless and has a drug addiction. Brain has a mental disease that makes him age mentally slower than other people. Kurt tries to break into the Anderson Manor, Blaine saves him from prison and says he can fix Kurt. What will come of this? Klaine.


Kurt Hummel was a homeless man, only twenty years of age. What caused him to be homeless? When he was in High School his father Burt died of a heart attack, and his mother had died when he was seven. Their were no orphanages around these parts and he had no other living relatives to go to, no friends that would take him in, so that left him on the streets. Kurt couldn't find work anywhere despite his many skills, but he knew that they were useless now.

He had found that he had developed a drug addiction to heroin, which had led to him getting in immense trouble with the law. He stole from homes in the neighborhoods nearby to support funding for his drug addiction, and he found that if the cops couldn't find him, there wasn't a problem.

Kurt slept in empty alleys he could find, or in houses that he knew the families were on vacation. He was lucky when that happened, but he knew never to stay more than one night in case the family came home early. He liked staying in the houses because then he could shower without sneaking into a public school or local gym. One time he was even so desperate he showered in a fountain before shooting up.

He was planning another break in tonight since his supply of drugs was running low. He had maybe one or two uses left before he ran out and he needed more. He always saved his precious drugs when he ran low until he could afford more. Kurt had decided that he would take a risk and break into a wealthier looking house so he could take less and hopefully something that wouldn't be missed.

Kurt made his way to a manor near Westerville and looked for a way in. He circled the building twice before deciding to just climb the front gate. There were no barbed wires or electric wires either, for that matter, so he should be just fine. He was careful to avoid the cameras as he jumped climbed the wall and took a moment to catch his breath before he jumped down onto the other side.

What the brunette had failed to notice was that there was a motion sensitive censor lined against all of the walls surrounding the place. He continued to sneak across the yard until he felt someone tackle him to the ground. He immediately began fighting them off and attempted to escape. He'd gotten away just long enough to be tackled again and held down this time. He struggled and growled. He was dragged into the home kicking and screaming, quite literally.

Once he was inside he was sat on a chair and tied down so he couldn't escape. Kurt was livid, especially at himself. How could he be so stupid to actually believe that he could successfully steal from one of the wealthiest families in Ohio? The police were notified of his presence and Kurt frowned and futilely tried to escape again. He didn't want to go to prison, and he was going to try his best to avoid it.

The owners of the home came down the stairs, shortly followed by their son. As the people in the house discussed what to do with Kurt, Blaine walked over and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, causing the feisty brunette to look up at him with a hateful glare.

"Can we keep him?" Blaine asked sleepily.

Kurt looked up at the male like he was on drugs. He wasn't just a pet or a worthless item, but he guessed in a way that he was, but he would never admit that due to his pride. Blaine's parents gave him a similar look, yet filled with concern for their son's sanity and morality.

Blaine blushed, realizing how that sounded. "I just meant…why do we have to turn him into the police? I could keep him here for company and teach him how to be a grade a citizen. And I can pay off all of the damages he's caused…it'll be good for the both of us. Don't you agree?" he asked his parents.

They nodded dumbly and his mom sighed. "Blaine, are you sure you want to take on something like a homeless drug addict? What if he's dangerous?" she asked.

Kurt scoffed and then realized that that probably wasn't helping his situation of trying to stay away from prison. Blaine however smiled and nodded, staying firm on this idea of his.

His parents ultimately agreed and talked to the police about the situation, who thought that these people were crazy, but couldn't argue with that if they were willing to pay for previous damage and not pressing charges. Blaine's parents decided to go back up to bed, leaving Blaine to deal with Kurt. Blaine untied Kurt and thought for a moment.

"You're going to share a bed with me, so that I make sure you don't run away. Come on," he said, dragging Kurt up the stairs.

Once they were back in Blaine's room, Blaine stripped off his t-shirt and decided to sleep in just his pajama pants. Kurt couldn't help but admire Blaine's body.

"So, what's your name?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face.

Kurt stopped staring at the male's body long enough to look up at his face and roll his eyes. "Kurt. Hummel," he added his last name as an after thought "Can I take a shower?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm Blaine Anderson, here," he said, leading the brunette to his attached bathroom with a pile of clean clothes; that were probably too big on Kurt.

"I'll take your dirty clothes to be washed as soon as you take them off." Blaine said, a clueless smile on his face.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Blaine Anderson, but I'd rather you didn't stay to watch me strip. What are you, some kind of pervert?" He asked in a snarky voice.

Blaine got this kind of hurt look on his face. "No…I'm just trying to be nice…I didn't mean to offend you Kurt. I promise I'll turn around and I won't look," he said.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, whatever." He said. Kurt stripped off his clothes, forgetting all about the heroin in his pants pocket and the scars that marred his skin from all the injections.

When he'd stepped into the shower and turned the water on, he heard Blaine shriek and a small clank on the tile floor.

Kurt peaked his head out from behind the shower curtain and saw his syringe and packed of heroin.

Without thinking he quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed the two items and hid them behind the sink. In all the movement with his wet body he slipped and fell into Blaine's arms.

Blaine grabbed him and blushed. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!" he said, not wanting to upset Kurt.

Kurt blushed. He leaned up and put his hand over Blaine's mouth before straightening himself out so he was at his full height, a few inches taller than the black haired male.

"Let's keep what you found in my clothes between you and me, alright Blaine?" Kurt asked. The other boy nodded mutely and gently pushed Kurt's hand away so he could breathe easier.

Kurt sighed and then blushed realizing he was naked and pressed up against another male. He quickly moved back and got in the shower, waiting to hear Blaine leave and shut the door behind him. He'd had no such luck with the latter of his wishes but the boy did leave.

Kurt cleaned his body and hair and found himself singing lightly. When he was finished he was still singing and he'd wrapped a towel around his body. He stepped out of it and saw Blaine sitting on the toilet entranced.

"You have a pretty voice," Blaine said smiling at Kurt. The younger of the two blinked and nodded. He grabbed the clothes Blaine had given him and got dressed, hoping that the other had averted his gaze.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Why are you staying around me so close like this?" he asked, a bit disturbed.

Blaine smiled lightly. "Well…you're my new friend, and I have to teach you how to be good. I don't want you to leave me," he said.

Kurt sighed. "Fine…let's just…go to bed, I guess." He said. He walked over to Blaine's bed and curled under the covers. He was so comfortable that he almost fell instantly asleep. Almost. Blaine had crawled into bed and snuggled up to Kurt's side. The younger male frowned and inched away when he knew the boy was asleep.

Once Kurt knew that the male was asleep heavily he pulled away and walked over to the window. He opened it up and then was about to try to crawl out when Blaine stirred in his sleep. He sat up and looked at Kurt. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to him.

"No Kurt! Don't leave, you can't!" Blaine said quickly. He pulled the smaller boy in the room by his waist and shut and locked the window.

Kurt frowned. He quickly shoved Blaine away from him once he was back inside and glared.

"Fine, I'm not leaving! Don't touch me! God, no wonder why you still live with your parents. You're clingy and demanding, this is why you don't have a girlfriend, isn't it? Your parents probably can't even stand being around you. You really get on my nerves!" Kurt yelled at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened and quickly filled with tears. "B-But Mom and Dad say they love spending time with me…they tell me they love me all the time…" Blaine defended, trailing off.

"Yeah well they lied. Being in the same room with you for more than two minutes makes me want to jump off the top of the Eiffel tower. You're so annoying!" Kurt said, glaring prominently at Blaine.

The tears that had been started in Blaine's eyes soon trailed down his cheeks and he sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blaine cried. He kept repeating the phrase over and over again and Kurt was slightly taken aback.

Blaine's bedroom door opened and their butler entered, looking from Kurt to Blaine and then back to Kurt.

"What did you do to him?" The man asked, frowning.

Kurt put his fists on his hips and told the man exactly what he'd said.

The man frowned again and sighed. "Young man, Blaine has a mental disease. His brain doesn't develop as fast as other peoples, so he's extremely naïve and vulnerable. He's sensitive and easily hurt, you can't yell at him like that." The man scolded.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He should just grow up, it's not my fault he's damaged." Kurt complained.

The man walked over to Kurt and glared. "Apologize to him sincerely and tell him you didn't mean it. Then crawl back into bed with him and hold him until he stops crying." The man demanded.

Kurt glared and sighed. "Fine." He said.

The man smiled and left the room, leaving Kurt to fix Blaine. Kurt sighed and walked over to the man who was still apologizing.

Kurt cupped the man's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Blaine, stop apologizing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things, I was just upset and I overreacted," Kurt said, "Come on, let's go lay down and I'll hold you until you feel better." He offered.

Blaine nodded but still continued muttering apologies. Kurt sighed, getting irritated with the male's repetition.

Kurt shut Blaine up the best way he knew how. He kissed the male softly on the lips and then made comforting noises. "Just go to sleep Blaine, everything will be better in the morning." He assured.

The curly haired boy blushed with wide eyes when the other had kissed him. He nodded slowly and followed Kurt over to the bed and curled up next to him again; causing the taller male to sigh. He begrudgingly wrapped his arms around Blaine Anderson and held the indeed, annoying, male close until he stopped his whimpering and fell asleep.

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through the mess of black hair. "You're completely hopeless Blaine." He muttered.

Kurt fell into a deep sleep, not waking until morning, in which he would begin training to become a model citizen.

The next morning when Kurt Hummel awoke he was still flat on his back with a large pressure on his chest. He remembered then that Blaine had cuddled into him all night long. Kurt pushed him off, not caring about being to careful with him and then walked over to Blaine's dresser, deciding he should wear something other than pajamas.

He rummaged through the man's underwear, groaning that most were slightly childish. Kurt finally decided to pick a pair of plain black boxers. He then walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. Apparently Blaine's fashion sense was caught up with his body, just not his mental state. Kurt walked back out into the room and decided to just change there since Blaine was sleeping.

Kurt looked at his body in the mirror after he'd stripped completely. His thin frame was almost too thin for his comfort. He could see part of his rubs and that thought was sickening. He ran his fingers over his chest and sighed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked groggily, sitting up in bed. When he saw the boy he flushed and quickly hid under the covers.

The younger male chuckled when he saw what the other had done. Kurt quickly got dressed and then walked over to the bed.

Deciding to be playful for once Kurt crawled on top of Blaine's body over the covers and made a humming noise. "Hmm, I wonder where Blaine went? I really needed to tell him that there's this large uncomfortable lump on his bed." Kurt mused to himself.

Blaine giggled and peaked his head out from the covers. "I'm right here Silly!" Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt smirked and leaned down, face inches away from Blaine's. "Hey Blaine…" Kurt began, leaning his mouth right next to the other boy's, "Did you know that you had a big lump on your bed?" he asked, breathing on Blaine.

Blaine blushed and was about to say something when the door opened. "Blaine, shouldn't you already be awake and trying to- what's going on in here?" Blaine's father asked.

Kurt blushed and crawled off of Blaine. "Nothing," he muttered smoothly, "We were just trying to get to know each other better is all." Kurt finished.

Blaine smiled innocently at his father and nodded, so the man sighed. "Well Blaine, don't stay in bed too much longer, you should've been down to breakfast at least half an hour ago," his father claimed.

Once he'd left, Blaine broke into a fit of giggles. Kurt looked at him and then just grinned. Living with this boy was going to be utter chaos, especially since he was so gorgeous.

_'Wait, did I really just think that?…Yeah, I did. Blaine is gorgeous. Hmm, I wonder when I realized that; maybe it was when my lips were a centimeter apart from his. And it probably helped that his breathing picked up and his heart rate increased. I don't think Blaine notices things like this…or does he? Is Blaine as innocent as he seems? …Yeah, I think he is. I could change that…okay, maybe now I'm going a bit too far. After all, this guy pretty much did kidnap me for a month. Well, but he did save me from going to prison. Damn it, why is he cute and nice? I really shouldn't be interested in this guy, hell, I made him cry last night. I can't be with someone that sensitive to my bad attitude, yet he seems like he's interested in me. I can't let myself fall for this boy to easily…that's going to be a hard task." _–Mental Rant Via Kurt Hummel

Blaine looked at Kurt as he was thinking and smiled. Kurt broke out of his reverie and looked at Blaine curiously.

"What are you staring at?" Kurt asked with a frown.

Blaine quickly looked away and blushed. He was embarrassed and slightly hurt that Kurt had snapped at him again. "Well…you kissed me, so…you like me, right?" he asked.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "No, I was trying to get you to shut up last night. I didn't want you to keep crying like that, I was getting a headache," Kurt explained, causing Blaine to nod sadly.

"Oh…okay. Well…I like your company. So, let's start making you a good citizen. First we'll go down to breakfast and teach you how to eat properly." Blaine said, trying not to seem to upset. Kurt scoffed; Blaine was shitty at acting.

Kurt waited for Blaine to get dressed and couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Blaine's nude body. He had toned muscles, and even abs. His arms were well defined and he had the littlest bit of hair trailing down his chest to, _oh God_, his wonderfully, amazing genitalia. He was the perfectsize, making Kurt want him all the more. Kurt hadn't been laid…ever. And seeing Blaine's naked body made him want to be, right now.

Kurt quickly averted his gaze elsewhere to prevent further embarrassment upon himself. Damn it, not falling for this boy was going to be harder than he'd previously thought.

Blaine dressed in a pair of gray boxer briefs that hugged him nicely, a pair of regular blue jeans, and a black button up dress shirt. When Blaine finished dressing he looked over at Kurt, whom was still a bit flushed.

"Kurt? Your face is red, are you hot?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt shook his head and quickly stood up, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him downstairs so they could get breakfast over. "Let's just go teach me how to eat like a normal person so I'm that much closer from getting out of this place." Kurt muttered.

Blaine smiled. "I don't think you actually mind it here that much. And by the time I'm done making you a better person, we're going to be best friends," Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help but smile, that was cute.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just go eat, I'm starved." Kurt said honestly.

Blaine led Kurt into the dining room where there food was already placed. To his surprise, Kurt's food was just as elegant as Blaine's, no spit or too much salt in it. How could these people treat him so well when he'd tried to break in to their house? He figured it had something to do with Blaine.

Blaine smiled and started instructing Kurt on the proper way to hold your silverware, the proper way to sit, and the proper way to drink while in public. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged, following the boy's instructions. Blaine smiled and clapped happily and Kurt frowned.

"Blaine this is stupid and uncomfortable, can't I eat like a normal person?" Kurt asked. The other male shook his head stubbornly.

"Nuh uh, you have to eat that way!" Blaine said.

Kurt glared at the male and then continued eating his meal. Once he finished he picked up his plate and Blaine's, since the other had finished as well, and took them into the kitchen. He rinsed them off and then washed them, setting them aside.

Blaine blinked. "You didn't have to do that Kurt, but it was awfully helpful of you," he said, smiling.

Kurt grinned. "I used to have a home, I know how to take care of dishes, Blaine." He said, then walked over and pressed Blaine against the wall.

"Blaine, have you ever had sex?" Kurt asked, trailing a finger down Blaine's neck and continuing down his chest, making Blaine shift uncomfortably.

"I…don't know what that is," Blaine said with a blush. Kurt smirked.

"Excellent." The taller male said slightly seductively in the male's ear. He then stepped away and stretched, cracking his back.

Blaine blushed and sighed in relief when Kurt wasn't up against him.

"H-Hey Kurt. Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Why the hell not?" he asked, jumping on the counter to listen to Blaine.

"Kurt…you make me feel funny. My heart beats harder, a-and it's harder to breathe. And my face always gets really hot, and sometimes my pants tighten around…t-that area. I don't understand what it means Kurt, but…I-I like it when you kiss me, or press me against things." Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't help but blush. Oh God, this guy was not making Kurt's life easy.

"That's nice Blaine. But let's pretend those kinds of things don't affect you." Kurt said.

For some reason this caused Blaine to frown. "I can't forget things that keep happening, Kurt." Blaine replied sternly.

Kurt glared at him. "Well it's bad to feel that way about someone like me. Having me in your life is only going to give you troubles of your own Blaine. After I get out of here forget you ever met me, all right? And I'll forget I met you too." He said.

Blaine walked over and hugged Kurt close, pulling him into his body. "I don't want you to forget about me." He said.

Kurt's eyes widened. No one, in his entire life, has said that to him. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he quickly shoved Blaine away and turned away.

"It can't be helped, Blaine. Let's just get back to this teaching so I can hurry and leave." Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. That was the problem; Blaine didn't _want_ Kurt to leave. He sighed and nodded. Blaine led Kurt to the living room. "To be a better person, you should probably start being nice to people. If someone bumped into you on the sidewalk, what would you do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt scoffed. He found he did that a lot when he was irritated. "I'd beat their ass naturally." He replied.

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "No. Even if it was their fault, all you do is say excuse me, or ignore it." Blaine said.

"Another thing that normal citizens don't do is drugs. I talked to my mom about that thing in your pocket, and I'm disappointed Kurt. I disposed of them last night like Mom told me to." Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes flashed open and he jolted out of his seat and was on top of Blaine in a murderous rage.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM? I NEED THOSE BLAINE!" Kurt said. His hands were gripping Blaine's shirt so hard that his knuckles were white and his eyes were filled with hate.

Blaine's eyes widened in fear. "S-See, Kurt? T-This is what they're making you do. You're addicted, and that's what got you in all of this trouble. You need to stop." Blaine said.

Kurt raised his hand to punch Blaine but refrained, settling with flipping the coffee table. Blaine stared with horror as Kurt went on a rampage, after breaking a few more things he started walking to the door to try and leave. Blaine jumped up and chased after him, grabbing onto the man's wrist. Kurt glared murderously at Blaine once again and ripped his hand away from Blaine. He opened the door and left, slamming it in Blaine's face.

Blaine watched Kurt go and his heart immediately began hurting. He felt like something very precious had just walked out of his life. Poor boy didn't even understand that he was falling in love.

Kurt walked around town, looking for a dealer. He didn't have anything to buy his drugs with, but Kurt knew that he had to have them. He would go crazy if he didn't have them. He walked through back alleys and all around before he finally found one.

"Hey, I need a packet of heroin and a syringe." Kurt said.

The man took out that and looked at Kurt. "That's eighty bucks." The man said. Kurt frowned.

"I don't have any money. I'll find you and pay you back later, but I need it, now." Kurt said.

The guy shook his head and put the two items back in his jacket. "No way dude. You should leave." He said.

Kurt grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, fumbling in the male's jacket as he tried to take it. Unluckily for Kurt, the other man was a lot bigger and stronger and quickly pushed Kurt away. He started to hit Kurt and kick him.

"You fucking stupid? I said back the fuck up!" The man said.

He continued to beat Kurt until the man lay unconscious in the alley.

Back at the Anderson Manor, Blaine could tell something was wrong. He was so worried about Kurt and he had no idea what to do. He wasn't supposed to go out in public without his butler or one of his parents. Blaine grabbed the emergency cell phone and left, too concerned about Kurt to stay still.

Blaine looked all over, not knowing where to find Kurt. He had no idea where he was and he decided he'd take a taxi back to his house once he found Kurt.

Blaine decided to start looking in places that people didn't normally go to and finally found Kurt in an alley way. He saw that he was slumped against a wall and Blaine quickly ran over.

"K-Kurt? What happened to you?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine. He started crying and he didn't know if the tears were out of happiness or embarrassment at anyone seeing him in this state.

"N-Nothing. Why are you here Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the sobs escaping from his lips. He couldn't when they were so powerful they shook his entire body, which was still bleeding in some places.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He picked Kurt up bridal style, causing the younger of the two to wince and dig his nails into Blaine's back in pain. Blaine winced.

"Kurt don't do that, it hurts." He said and then carried him until they got into town. He waved a taxi down and then got in, saying where he needed to go.

"I hope you don't mind Sir, but I can't pay you until we arrive at my house, I left my wallet in the kitchen, but once we get there I'll run in and get it. I can pay you extra for waiting as well." Blaine said.

The cab driver just made a noise of agreement and drove.

Once they got to Blaine's home, Blaine carried Kurt inside and set him down. "Stay here while I go pay that man." He told Kurt, who just nodded his head lazily. He was in too much pain to move anyway.

When Blaine left the room Kurt began crying again. He did have a problem. Drugs had gotten him into this position, because he was so addicted to them. He knew that Blaine was right, that they were bad for him, that good people didn't use them. Kurt wasn't a good person, he used to be, but so much had changed, changed him.

When Blaine walked in he looked at Kurt and felt terrible. He picked the male up and carried him to the nursing hall, where he was treated for all of his wounds.

Blaine sat next to him the entire time, not wanting to leave Kurt alone, for the fear that he'd either run away again, or be too lonely.

Later that night when the two boys were alone, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, thinking he was sleeping. Kurt opened his eyes, which were still filled with sadness and he looked at Blaine.

"B-Blaine? I…I don't want to be this person anymore. I want to change…so as soon as I'm well enough to move properly…I want you to teach me to be good, like you." He whispered.

Blaine blinked and then grinned. He nodded proudly, "Alright Kurt, I promise that I will try my hardest." He said.

Kurt smiled and then finally fell asleep from all the pain medication he was one. He'd ended up breaking his right wrist, three fingers, his ankle, and one of his ribs, so he was on plenty of the meds.

After Kurt's fractures had healed, about two weeks later since they were minor ones, Blaine was teaching him everything he knew about how to be a good person. Kurt was making immaculate progress and Blaine was becoming happier and happier with him.

Currently Blaine was sitting on the table, drawing a picture of Kurt. Kurt was being as still as he could so Blaine could make the drawing more accurate. Kurt was kind of nervous to see what it looked like since it was obviously taking Blaine a long time as the male was focusing on details.

"There, finished. Kurt, I think you're really going to like this." Blaine said when he'd finished after about three hours.

He walked over and showed Kurt the drawing. Kurt's breath was immediately gone as he looked at the beautiful picture of himself. He lightly touched the side of the sketchbook. He grabbed it and looked at it. "Blaine…this is the best artwork I've ever seen. You're amazing…" Kurt said, looking up at him in astonishment.

Blaine smiled and blushed, "Do you really think it's that good, Kurt?" Blaine asked. The taller male nodded. Without thinking he stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's perfect, Blaine. Thank you, so much." He said.

Blaine blushed harder and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

_'My heart is doing that thing again, beating fast. It's acting this way for Kurt. I sometimes wonder what this feeling is; I think it might be love. My mother always told me that I would never know true love; but she's wrong. Kurt makes my heart beat rapidly, and my thoughts are always revolved around him. There's been a few times when I just wanted to, well…kiss him. Like every time he presses against me, or whispers in my ear. And then I really didn't mean to see him naked those times, but…his body was gorgeous. It was smooth and the skin was a porcelain color, which had me thinking about Kurt as my very own personal doll, I sometimes get excited thinking about things, like if Kurt were to let me touch his body. He's a bit too thin, or at least he was when he first came here, but we've fed him well and you can no longer see his ribs, which is good. I think his drug addiction had him forgetting to eat food. I was very concerned about him, but he's sincerely trying to get better. And, I think I might really be falling in love with Kurt Hummel."_ –Rant Via Blaine's Mind

Blaine smiled and released Kurt. They'd probably been standing there a good five minutes, just holding onto each other. Kurt cleared his throat and then stepped back, blushing.

"Blaine, I'm sorry for all the things I said and did to you the first few days I was here…You're a great guy, and I can understand why anyone would love to be around you." He whispered.

Blaine couldn't help himself anymore. He had to tell Kurt, and he had to do it now. "Kurt…I love you." He said, blushing.

Kurt's eyes widened. That was all he needed to hear before he pushed Blaine against the nearest wall and kissed him passionately. Blaine gasped, knowing that this kiss wasn't one of those ones to shut him up, or to just be playful. This was Kurt showing Blaine how passionate he was about the other boy.

Kurt broke the kiss for moments. "I love you too." He admitted, finally to himself, and Blaine.

Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and carried him upstairs to his room, in case his parents came home and saw them kissing, because as far as he knew, that's all that they were going to do.

Kurt blushed and smiled as he was carried upstairs. As soon as they were in Blaine's room, Kurt shut and locked the door, hopping down from the shorter boy's arms. He walked over to Blaine and lightly pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him, causing Blaine's heart rate to increase.

Kurt smiled and leaned down, slipping his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine opened his mouth and blushed; waiting to see what Kurt would do next.

Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth and explored the crevices, making Blaine let out a breathy moan. Kurt grinned and then sucked lightly on the other male's tongue. He then pulled back and trailed kisses from his lips to his neck, sucking and nipping on it until he left a small yet dark mark there.

Blaine wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. So he slid his hands onto Kurt's sides and slid them up under the fabric of the shirt, massaging the skin lightly. Kurt moaned softly and then slid the tip of his tongue down Blaine's neck and to his collarbone. He pulled of Blaine's shirt and stared at his chest for a few seconds before trailing more kisses down it. Kurt wasn't really much for foreplay, he really was just too eager of a person to take the time. Now was no different. He pulled his own shirt off as well and then proceeded to take off the rest of both he and Blaine's garments.

Blaine blushed, seeing that Kurt's naked body was now hovering over his own. He slid his hand down Kurt's body and then back up. He swallowed and blushed; letting his hands glide over Kurt's throbbing erection. Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head and he moaned, bucking into Blaine's hand.

Kurt captured Blaine's lips in another kiss and felt around Blaine's bedside table for the bottle of lotion he kept. He grabbed it and then pulled up, straddling Blaine's hips. He slathered his fingers in it and then looked at Blaine warningly.

"This is going to hurt." He warned, and slid a finger inside of Blaine's backside. Blaine whimpered when it was in, grabbing onto Kurt's shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine softly, hoping to ease the pain. As soon as Blaine stopped whimpering Kurt started to slide his finger in and out. Blaine blushed, hoping that nothing was messy down there. Kurt then added another finger, causing Blaine to begin whimpering again.

Kurt couldn't deny the fact that hearing those sounds escape Blaine's lips turned him on, but he was going to be gentle with Blaine, especially since it was both of their first times. Kurt added another finger and slowly began pumping them in and out of Blaine's body, causing the other boy to gasp. He moaned lightly as Kurt brushed his long, nimble fingers over his prostate. Kurt grinned and did it again, watching Blaine's pre-cum drip from the head of his erection.

Kurt felt some leak from his own member and he continued to move his fingers until he felt like Blaine was loose enough. He grabbed the lotion and slid some around his member until it was nice and slippery, then he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Brace yourself, this is going to hurt as well at first." Kurt said, before slowly sliding into Blaine. Kurt felt like his erection was being smothered at how tight Blaine was around him, and he couldn't help but moan either. Blaine felt tears prick the corners of his eyes at how painful it was for him, but he then slowly adjusted and it just felt a bit numb, so he told Kurt to go ahead and start moving.

Kurt obliged happily and began slowly moving in and out, he picked up the pace a bit, and soon found Blaine screaming his name as he kept brushing across his prostate. Kurt found Blaine screaming his name even sexier than the actual act he was committing. He moaned and called out Blaine's name as well, clutching his waist as he moved faster, harder even. The pressure was building up and he almost wanted to stop, to prolong the pleasure, but soon his erection would begin to hurt, and Blaine's probably already was.

Kurt continued his pace until Blaine screamed his name loudly and released all over he and Kurt. Kurt had never seen so much sexual secretion at once in his life, and he'd seen his fair share of porn. That sight sent Kurt over the edge along with Blaine screaming his name and he released inside of Blaine, moaning and riding it out before falling lightly on top of Blaine.

He pulled out slowly and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, breathing heavily with a blush staining his cheeks.

A giggle erupted from Blaine's mouth. "I feel so bad, I've never done anything so exhilarating before." He said, smiling.

Kurt looked at him in a bit of shock and then started laughing with him, curling into the male's chest.

Just then Blaine's bedroom door opened to reveal his mom. "Blaine, honey is everything okay I hea-" She cut herself off and stared at the two men with wide eyes. Her eyes became watery and she sniffed.

"What have you done to Blaine's innocence? My baby boy! He's been soiled!" she sobbed, running out of the room.

Blaine giggled and snuggled into a laughing Kurt. "Hey Kurt…will you spend forever with me? I can take care of you, and you'll never be hungry, or homeless, or sad ever again…I'll always protect you, because I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and smiled, trying to hide the emotion from his eyes. "Blaine…I would love that. Forever with you sounds like the best way to spend my life, and I promise to always take care of you, as well. I love you, so much, and I promise to never hurt you again." He said.

Both men spent the rest of the night cuddling, and the rest of their lives together.

~Le End~


End file.
